Secret Life Of Adrian
by Random Dice
Summary: Five year's after current episodes...Adrian/Ricky...R&R...Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Miss Grace Bowman and Mr. Jack Pappas know about...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Adrian is twenty-one as is everyone else…Except Ben and Amy who are like nineteen or twenty…John is five...

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian walked into her home of three years. She had received it has inheritance from her Grandmother Maria Lee. It was a beautiful house. Big, spacious. Five bedrooms, two baths, and a large backyard. She was pulled away from her thoughts by the weight in her arms.

She walked over to the kitchen island and put her college books down. Most were surprised that she went on a scholarship. Not for being a majorette, but for literacy. Most of her classes were for writing, as she was going to become an author.

Yet again, her musings were interrupted, but this time by her cell phone ringing. The song _Amazing Grace_ blared from the small device, letting Adrian know who it was, but she still checked.

The caller-id read _Grace_. It didn't surprise her. Over the years she and the former cheerleader had become almost like sisters.

Adrian slid the phone open, putting the phone to her ear, she spoke.

"Hey Grace."

"Hi Adrian!" Came the cheerful voice of Grace Bowman. "We'll be there soon. Sorry for being late." Adrian smiled at her friend's words.

"It's cool. Don't worry 'bout it. See you soon?"

"Totally." With that, the two women hung up. A moment or two later, a knocking had Adrian walking to the front door. She assumed it was Grace, but out of sheer habit, she looked through the peep hole.

Her breath caught in her throat. _'No'_ her inner voice spoke. She swallowed and took a few calming breaths before she opened the door.

"What do you want Ricky?" The twenty-one year old grinned.

"Still answering the door like that, are we?" Ricky asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" She reiterated.

"Can't people stop by and say hello to old friends?"

"People, yes. You, no." He put his hand over his heart as if he had been physically assaulted.

"I'm hurt Adrian." As the words left his mouth, Grace pulled up in a mossy green hybrid. Adrian spotted her friend's car. Walking past Ricky she issued her last demand.

"Leave." Adrian went straight to the back seat and opened the door. What Ricky saw next floored him. Adrian pulled out a sleeping child that looked about the age of two or three. It was a girl, if the pigtails could tell him anything.

"Thanks again for watching her Grace. I really appreciate it." Grace smiled happily.

"Anytime. She's so sweet. Bella is a mini you, I swear it. Well, I have to go. Medical school. You know how it is."

"Bye Grace. Call you later." With one last smile, Grace drove off. Adrian shifted the child in her arms so her head rested on Adrian's shoulder. She turned around and saw Ricky's jaw on the ground.

"Go away, Ricky." She told him while walking by him to get to her beautiful home. She got in, shut the door and locked it.

A/N: Review and wait to find out more about the kid…Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and this is chapter two!

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian stood in her daughter's room, watching her as she slept. Her daughter. Her little Amabel, or Bella as everyone called her. It was weird at times to be a mother, but other times it just felt right. Like somehow this was meant to happen. All Adrian knew was that she was going to do a halvah lot better than her own mother.

Ever since she had kicked Adrian out at eighteen and pregnant, mother and daughter don't talk much. After finding out her only daughter was pregnant, Miss Lee threw a temper tantrum, telling Adrian to get the hell out of her apartment.

Adrian was upset; she went the first place she could think of: The Bowman's. They took her in with open arms, praying for her and the child once they found out she was having one. Grace talked to her friend about keeping the baby and after a few days Adrian told her she was.

Adrian looked around her daughter's room, taking in the room's colors and its features. The walls were a lavender color that she painted her-self with Grace's help. The floor was a white shaggy carpet. There was a window seat that made Adrian pick this room for her first born.

The room was well kept. The toys were in the toy bins, that Jack built, the clothes in the closet and other things where they needed to be. The walls were also covered in pictures that Bella had drawn and ones that were photos.

Adrian looked over at her baby. She wasn't a baby anymore; she was three and a half. Her features, such as her piercing chocolate brown eyes and slightly curly brown hair, and mannerisms were all Adrian's. Nothing from her father and for that Adrian was grateful.

Adrian was walking out; nearing the door she heard something. A small voice.

"Mommie?" Adrian slowly turned around to look at her daughter who now sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes with her small fists.

"Yes Baby?"

"I love you." Adrian smiled a soft smile and walked back over to her daughter's big girl bed.

"Love you too, Baby, but it's late. Almost nine at night. Bedtime, past bedtime." The little girl nodded her head causing her pigtails to bounce on her shoulders. Bella lay back down and snuggled under her blanket, holding her baby blanket close.

Adrian bent down and kissed her child's head and whispered her goodnights.

"G'night Bella."

"Mommie? Can you use the _secret_ name?" Bella asked in a loud whisper. Adrian rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face.

"Good night Jelly Belly."

"Night Mommie." And she closed her eyes, falling into a blissful slumber. Once Adrian was sure her daughter was sleeping and that the _Tinker Bell_ night light was plugged in, she creped out of the room.

As soon as she got down the stairs, a knocking at the front door sounded. Because she was tired, she just ripped the door open with out checking the peep hole. Before she could even blink, her lips were being held firmly against another pair.

She knew these lips, but from where. It took her a second to figure it out. _Ricky!_ She shoved him off of her.

"What the hell Ricky!" Adrian shouted.

"Come on Adrian. For old times sake."

"No! My _daughter_ is _sleeping_ up stairs!" Ricky shook his head.

"Where is this girl's _father_? Hmmm?" A look of hurt crossed Adrian's face, but she quickly hid it, but not before Ricky noticed.

"He doesn't know about her. Took off with another woman before I even knew. Not that you have to know anyway."

"Adrian, look, I'm sorry, I didn't-" She cut him off.

"Know. I know." She sighed. "Why are you here Ricky?"

"I needed someone in a way that only you could fill."

"Ricky, I can't be with you. It wouldn't be fair to me or Bella." Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"Bella?" Ricky asked, questioning the name.

"That's my daughter's name. Amabel."

"Well that's…different." He finished lamely.

"Look Ricky, you need to go. It's late."

"It's only," He raised his wrist to look a watch. "Nine."

"I have to get Bella up at eight, so we can eat breakfast and than go to the craft store. And I have to get her to Grace's by one so I can get to school on time."

"You still go to school?" He knew she was smart, but College was not what he expected.

"College." She answered simply.

"And when did you and Grace become such good friends?"

"Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home." She pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

A/N: Let's see what happens next...Please review...Please...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: I am SO freakin' sorry that I haven't updated this in a while…School and homework and other fic's got in the way and it wasn't until I was watching the show with my Mamma the other day that I came back to look at these…_I rewrote the first two chapters_, so you might want to go back and read them again…Also, I know that most people spell 'Mommy' with a 'y', but I use an 'ie', spelled 'Mommie'…Okay read and enjoy this chapter… :)

Secret Life of Adrian

"I think you should tell him." Adrian sighed at her friend. She and Grace where sitting at a local McDonald's in the outside area. Both were sipping coffee, as it was still early, and keeping an eye on Bella and Jack, who were playing on the jungle gym.

After the two were alone, Adrian told her about Ricky showing up the day before. Grace, being Grace, was trying to get Adrian to tell Ricky about Bella.

"I don't think so." Adrian responded while adjusting her low cut, clingy shirt.

"Adrian, he deserves to know. Do you want Bella to grow up like you did, do you? Not that you grew up badly, but that you didn't have your father and I saw how hard that was for you an-"

"I found him and now we're doing good." Adrian interjected coolly.

"And you and your mom? You and her didn't do so 'good' after you found him. Do you think it's going to be any different with you and Bella?" Grace asked reasonably.

"It's going to be a lot different. And if she asks me who her father is, I'll tell her."

"But you didn't ask your mother. You said so your-self, you didn't want to upset her."

"It won't be like that with Bella."

"Why do you say that? You and Bella are exactly the same, how do you know that Bella won't want to upset you when she asks about Ricky?" Adrian blew the air out of her mouth, leaning back in her chair, she shut her eyes. Grace watched with sympathetic eyes.

"I'll make you a deal." Adrian offered after minutes of silence. "If she doesn't ask me by the time she's five, I'll tell her."

"Five?"

"On her fifth birthday. A gift. I'll tell her who her father is, where he is, his family…her half brother. I'll tell her on her fifth, but no sooner if she doesn't ask. Deal?"

"Deal!" Grace jumped up from her seat and hugged Adrian.

"Whoa! Little touchy there Grace?" Grace pulled back with a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry, it's just so exciting! I mean, years ago, I never thought I would hear the words 'Bella, Ricky and tell her' in the same sentence!" Adrian shook her head, but had a slight smile on her face. Grace had that effect on people.

"Mommie!" Bella came running over to Adrian, her 'Uncle' Jack's hand clamped tightly in her own. Adrian bit back a laugh.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Uncle Jack says there's gunna be a party and we're not invited." Adrian turned a curious glance at Grace.

"What party?" Grace looked away a fraction.

"At our house tonight. Jack and I didn't know if you would want to go because it's everyone from high school who's going to be there. We didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with all them around."

"Who's coming?" Adrian asked pulling Bella away from Jack and on to her lap.

"Just the gang you know, Alice, Henry, Tom, his girlfriend, and a few others." Grace nervously giggled at her lie. Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"And what about Amy? Or Ben? And John? What about them? Are they coming too?" Adrian demanded angrily. Grace and Jack looked down at the floor, ashamed for not telling her that the Boykewich's were in town.

"Yes." Grace answered timidly. Adrian shook her head from side to side in obvious anger. With Bella on her hip, Adrian started for the gate leading out of the play place. She stopped in the gate way for a second before turning around.

"I'll be there at seven. We'll be there." And she left a shocked Grace and Jack behind.

TBC…

A/N: Yes, that did just go down…Review please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Thank you for the quick reviews there! I really like them…

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian stood just outside Jack and Grace's home, low music was heard on the other side of the door. After leaving McDonald's earlier she took Bella to the mall to buy them clothes for the party.

Adrian had bought Bella a little dress from the _Sweet Ivy_ clothes line. It was a sleeveless pleated dress with bright yellow poppies, from big at the bottom to small at the top, all over it. The dress had ruffled lining from the waist down with black buttons just above the waist going to the neck line. A ribbon, also adorned with the bold flowers, tied around Bella's mid-section.

Adrian, on the other hand, decided to go for the sexier look than her daughter's cute attire. She wore a cornflower blue dress. The dress wrapped around her thighs ending just below her rear. The sleeves fluttered down in a drape type fashion, the sides leading to the elastic side shirring at the hips, creating a hugging fit. A sultry keyhole with raw edges graced the center of her bust that Adrian hoped would attract attention.

With Bella on her hip, Adrian rang the doorbell. There was a noise on the other side of the door. A second later Jack swung open the wooden barrier. He had a smile on his face once he saw his fiancée's best friend.

"Adrian, hey! What's up? Come in." He moved aside to let her in. She entered the house and looked around realizing she was the first there.

"Hey Jack. Where's Grace?" Jack told her she was in the kitchen and Adrian headed there next. Grace was humming a cheery tune while stirring a pot of chili. As Adrian came into the room Bella called out.

"Auntie Gracie!" She squirmed out of her mother's arms. When Adrian finally got Bella to the floor, she ran over to Grace, who picked her up into a hug.

"Hey Bella. You and your Mommie are the first ones to get here!" Grace told her excitedly. Bella smiled widely and jumped from her aunt's arms to go to the play room they had set up for her.

Once she left the room, Adrian and Grace just looked at each other before Grace broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Amy being in town. I know she's a touchy subject for you and I'm really sorry." Adrian stared at her for a long five seconds before she grinned.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again, kay?" Grace was about to respond with a thankful smile on her face when the doorbell rang, its chimes filling the house.

"Oh! More guests! Yay!" Grace practically skipped out of the room and Adrian stayed behind.

"Hello!" Adrian heard Grace greet whoever was at the door. "Come in! Come in! You two are the second people to arrive! Go sit down and I'll bring out the food. C'mon Jack." Jack and Grace walked into the kitchen once again. Jack grabbed food trays and left the two women.

"So who's here?" Adrian questioned.

"Oh, Alice and Henry. You know how they, always coming together. Say could you grab that bowl. No, the one with the chips in them. Yeah those ones." Adrian rolled her eyes, but followed Grace back into the living room where Henry and his longtime girlfriend, Alice, sat on a big royal blue couch. The aforementioned eyes widened in surprise when Adrian came into view.

They weren't expecting her to be here and they quickly whipped out their cell phones to warn Ben. After sending their text messages, they looked up to see the three other occupants of the room looking at them quizzically. Henry shrugged and Alice forced a smile.

With a signature eye roll, Adrian left the room to go check on her daughter. Within a half an hour, the house was packed with old friends and enemies.

Along with Alice and Henry, there was Ashley, Tom, Lauren, Madison, Ben, Amy, John, and other former cheerleaders and football players. Adrian chose to stay up with Bella to make sure she didn't get lonely when John walked into the room.

Adrian knew because he looked just like Ricky. Right down to the hair to the brown in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Miss Bowman said to come in here to play." He was about to turn and walk out when Adrian's voice stopped the five year old.

"You can play in here, you know? It's big enough for the three of us." The little boy looked apprehensive but walked in and shut the door, blocking out the sound and chatter of the adults.

"My name's John Juergens. Daddy calls me J.J. though." Adrian felt her heart constrict slightly at his words, not knowing if he was speaking of Ricky or Ben.

"I'm Adrian and this is my daughter, Bella." Bella waved at him and went back to playing with her dolls in the plastic doll house. John timidly walked over to the two girls.

"So, tell me about your-self, John." Adrian said.

"Ummm. I live with Mommie and Daddy. My other Daddy doesn't live with us, but he comes over all the time." John smiled and Adrian had to smile back.

"What's your favorite color?" Adrian asked.

"Hmmm…Today, it's brown."

"Today?" Adrian chuckled.

"I like other colors on other days." He shrugged. After a few other innocent questions, Bella and John were playing house with the Barbie's and Kens. Adrian took this chance to leave the room.

As soon as she stepped outside the room, she ran into Ben. He was taller and more muscular, but he still stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I was looking for my son and I guess I just ran into you and-"

"Boykewich! Calm down." His eyes widened.

"Adrian? Oh! Have you seen John? I can't find him and Amy's going to throw a fit if I lost him." He was panicking.

"Calm down Ben. He's in the playroom. Go back out to the party. Is Grace in the kitchen?" He nodded slightly shocked at her pleasantness. She said a quick thanks and went into the kitchen where Grace indeed was.

"Hey, everyone here?"

"Yup! This is such a big hit. I'm so excited! Did you see John? He looks so much like Ricky!" Adrian didn't have time to answer when a shout was heard from the other room.

"What do you want!?" It was Amy's voice. Grace and Adrian looked at each other stunned then they ran into the room. Everyone had continued what they were doing as if Amy wasn't standing there yelling at the little boy next to her.

He looked as if he might burst into tears any second. He had a picture in his hands, one he drew by the looks of it. As a mother, Adrian had to step in.

"Calm down Amy." Amy looked sharply in Adrian's direction, an angry look planted on her face.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly.

"The kid just wants to show you a picture. No need to get all mad at him."

"Do _not_ tell me how to parent my child! In fact never tell me how to parent at all! You're not a mother you wouldn't understand what this is like." Grace looked on uneasily.

"Um, Amy? Adrian-" Adrian cut her off.

"No Grace. Let her tell me what I don't understand." Adrian said calmly.

"You don't understand the diapers, and the feedings, and the bathing, and the bedtime stories, and the being around a baby all the time. You don't know what its like to be a mother! I don't even see why anyone would want to have a baby with _you_!" Amy spat.

"Oh, get off the 'pity-me' wagon." Adrian told her, ignoring the last comment. Amy's eyes looked enraged.

"Pity? _Pity_?! That's what you think I'm doing? Getting pity? I got pregnant at _fifteen_!"

"You're still on that?" Adrian asked with a fake yawn.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got pregnant, you go on and on about how it's everyone around you's fault, but never your own! Last time I checked, it took two people to get in that kind of predicament."

"You wouldn't understand." Amy said again. "I would feel bad for you're kid. You would be a horrible mother. You don't even understand the responsibility that it takes to raise another human being!"

"I know more than you think."

"Did you have a baby at fifteen? Did you?" Adrian opened her mouth to answer, when another voice came out, one that froze everyone in the room.

"Mommie?" Adrian looked to the hallway where her daughter stood. Bella walked over to Adrian, who bent down to her height.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I'm tired."

"I bet, it's past your bedtime. You want to go home now?" Bella nodded. Adrian picked her up and looked back at Amy.

"I had a baby at eighteen. I had Grace and her family with me. That was it. Like I said I know more than you think. Look around you Amy. Lots of teens are having kids. Not just you." She walked over to Grace to hug her goodbye and than did the same for Jack.

"Call me tomorrow Grace." She nodded and Adrian walked out the door, leaving several shocked people and one angry one. And it's not who you think it is.

TBC…

A/N: Holy! So Ricky is a good father to his little J.J. Sorry to Amy lovers, I just thought that was the best way to introduce Bella and get it out there that Adrian was a Mommie…Amy will come back around to try and make amends with Adrian…Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: This is chapter five and I want to thank those who stuck with me here, especially when chapter three never came out…So here you go and enjoy!

Secret Life of Adrian

The room was silent as they heard Adrian's car roar to a start and drive off. Amy had her jaw dropped open wider than anyone in the room.

"S-she has a-a daughter?" Amy asked incredulously than glanced at Grace. "When? How? _Who_?" Grace just shook her head.

"That's her story to tell. Not mine. If you want to know it, you'll have to ask her."

"Mommie? Why did you yell at the nice lady?" John or J.J. as he now liked to be called asked his mother.

"She's not nice or a lady." Amy muttered under her breath. Before Grace or Jack could say anything, J.J. yelled out angrily.

"She's really nice! She doesn't yell at me all the time like you do!" He suddenly got quite and looked down at his face. "She talks to me, not at me."

"Where did you hear that phrase?" Amy demanded, but J.J. didn't answer her.

"She smiles too. When we were playing in the playroom, she played with me and Bella. We played dollies and she made funny voices for them." He looked up and every person in the room's heart broke.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his big brown eyes looked up at his mom.

"Why don't you play with me, Mommie?" He asked tearfully. "Daddies play with me. You don't. Why?" Amy couldn't answer.

"I want Daddy." J.J. finally asked. Ben stepped forward but J.J. shook his head.

"No! I want _Daddy_!" J.J. requested.

"He's not here John." Ben said gently.

"He said he was always with me! Where ever I go. He's here."

"John, he's-"

"Here." Again the voice came from the hallway, though this time it was Ricky. He looked like he was restraining his anger as he strolled over to his son.

"Daddy!" J.J. shouted cheerfully. He launched him-self into his father's arms. Ricky chuckled, but held the boy close. He turned a glare at Amy when his son was not looking at his face.

"We will talk about this when you get back home. I'm taking him until then, or until I know he's getting proper care." Amy opened her mouth to protest but Ricky's angered look stopped her.

"We're leaving. Call me when you get back. Let's go J.J." Ricky carried his son out the door and to his car.

Once J.J. was strapped in, Ricky got in the car and drove ten minutes before he stopped. Ricky took out J.J. and walked to the front door of the house he parked in front of. He knocked and waited.

A minute later a very surprised and slightly puffy eyed Adrian answered the door.

"What..?"

"We need a place to stay and I only know you in this town." Ricky said explaining. Adrian looked them up and down before moving aside to let them in.

TBC…

A/N: There you go J.J., Bella, Ricky and Adrian all under the same roof…I wonder if maybe, just maybe, the next chapter is when Ricky finds out that Bella is his. But who knows, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Thank you for the reviews…Here's chapter six…Lots of Adrian/Ricky…Or not...Next chapter, sorry...

Secret Life of Adrian

As he entered the house, he noticed the beauty of it. The first thing he saw was a stairway. A cantilever-looking stairway that seemed to float across the entry. It had white risers and black treads that made the small room look very dramatic. Ricky turned and looked at Adrian and she shrugged, seeing the question in his eyes.

"You two want a tour?" She offered.

"Sure, that'd be nice." J.J., still in Ricky's arms, Ricky, and Adrian walked through a doorway right under the stairs into the kitchen. It took on a new style as they pasted the arch in the wall, as it was now country like.

A seat in the shape of in 'L', where Ricky assumed they ate dinner, was tucked in the corner of the kitchen with a blue table, with the paint decoratively cracking, wedged in between the lounging looking seat.

"This is…your kitchen?" He asked looking around the room skeptically.

"Yes. The house was my grandmother's and she gave it to me when she died." Adrian answered with a huff. Than she too looked around the medium sized space thoughtfully. "I didn't have the heart to change it though. It reminds me of her and I hope when my daughter grows up she'll keep in mind who she's named after and all she's done for us." With a shake of her head, Adrian moved to the next room so that Ricky couldn't question her.

Ricky hurried to catch up to her. They left the kitchen and entered the living room. That room had pale green walls. The two couches that were there had no arms and was a bit darker than the green on the walls and had several pillows thrown atop them. The sofa's faced each other, parallel to a fireplace. The walls also had nooks with books filling the same compartments.

Adrian showed them more rooms of the house until she reached the guest bedroom. She turned and looked at Ricky and J.J. who was practically asleep in his father's arms.

"Here, you can stay in here until you leave." Ricky nodded and walked into the room. Adrian flipped the light on and again Ricky was surprised at the room's décor.

The room was huge and painted a light, but warm yellow with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had posts on all four corners that reached up straight. Once they were high enough, four pieces of wood connected them. There were two chairs and a foot stool by one of the four large windows in the room. The chairs, foot rest and bed sheets and pillow covers were white with blue roses with the stem and leafs also.

"Wow." Ricky murmured.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it too." Adrian mused almost absentmindedly. Ricky tried to pull the covers back and when he couldn't he turned to Adrian.

"Can you hold him? I need to get the clothes out of the car too."

"Sure." Ricky carefully placed J.J. in her arms only to pull him-self away from them after a minute. Adrian rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

"I know how to hold a kid, Ricky. I have one too." She reminded him. He chuckled and left the room. Adrian sat on the bed and maneuvered J.J. so he was laying across her lap, his head still resting on her chest. She rocked from side to side gently just like she did with Bella. It was second nature to her now.

"Mommie?" J.J.'s voice startled her and she looked down at him. He was looking drowsily at her, one eye open. She shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry, I'm Bella's Mommie, remember me?" He closed his eye.

"The nice lady." He said while snuggling into her.

"More or less." Adrian told him. "Adrian. You can call me that. 'Nice lady' makes me sound so old." He nodded and curled his legs until they touched her side. Adrian, with one arm around his back to keep him propped up, played with a wisp of his hair.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, John?" He hesitated with a pause before he opened his eyes and looked up at her once more.

"J.J."

"Huh?"

"Call me J.J." Adrian smiled and kissed his forehead. The action must have been rarely done because he blinked in surprise.

"You tired kid?" Adrian asked him as she had her daughter.

"A little, but only like," he used his pointer finger and thumb to show a really amount. "this much." He concluded with a big yawn. Adrian smiled.

"'Only like this much'? Really? Really?" She asked as she tickled him. He screeched with laughter and put his hand over his belly to stop the attack of the tickling fingers.

"Mommie?" Adrian stopped and looked toward the doorway where Bella was standing clad in her pink Nala feety pajamas. A confused look was on her face.

"Hey Baby." Adrian motioned her over. When she got close enough, Adrian reached down and pulled her up. Bella immediately snuggled into Adrian's side.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I heard you playing with J.J. I wanted to come play too."

"Well just tonight. I don't know how long J.J. and his Daddy are going to stay." J.J. frowned and Bella looked up at Adrian.

"Mommie, how come I don't have a Daddy?"

TBC…

A/N: Yes, I did leave it there. Sorry, but I have to go out with _my_ Mommie, Aunt/Godmother, and cousins. AND I wanted to get this out by tonight and seeing as it's six-oh-six right now and I'm gunna be gone all night, I have to leave it there. Review please…And what do you think is going to happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: This is not going to go how any of you expected so don't be angry…Love you all and the reviews you bring me… :) ! Enjoy!!!

Secret Life of Adrian

"_Mommie, how come I don't have a Daddy?"_

Adrian's eyes went wide. Could she really tell Bella who her father was when her father and her half brother were here? As the seconds ticked by the two little kids stared intently at her. She opened her mouth to answer when-

"Hey, I'm back." Ricky announced as he walked into the room. Adrian silently thanked God.

"What's going on?" He asked eying the now very wake children. Both opened their mouths to tell him, but Adrian wrapped her hands over their lips.

"Nothing, just having some fun, but I got to put my little one to bed. C'mon Bell." Adrian stood and held her arms out to take Bella, who gladly jumped into them. She laid her head on Adrian's shoulder and Adrian leaned down and kissed J.J.'s forehead again.

"Night J.J. Sweet dreams."

"Night, night Adrian." J.J. said back to her. She smiled and walked out of the room to let Ricky get J.J. ready for bed. Adrian carried Bella back to her bedroom and put her back in her bed. Bella snuggled into her pillows.

"Mommie, what about Daddy?" Adrian kissed her forehead gently.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Jelly Bean. Promise. Now go to sleep." Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Adrian went out of the room, leaving the door open and went down stairs to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to look for something to munch on. After finding nothing looked good at the moment she shut the door. Right behind it stood Ricky, which caused Adrian to shriek.

"Jeez, great way to scare the crap out of me." Ricky just laughed. A couple seconds later, though, he sobered up and looked directly into her eyes.

"What?" She asked him with a slight smile. He reached out and took a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"You cut it." He stated simply. True, her hair was at least three, maybe four, inches shorter than when she was eighteen, but she knew that wasn't the reason for his seriousness.

"Yeah." His hand moved from her hair to the curve in her neck. Her breath hitched as she felt his cold fingers from the cold September night on her throat. He heard her, and inwardly smirked to him-self.

"Nice place." He commented casually as if he wasn't rubbing his thumb over her pulse point. Adrian swallowed and wet her lips.

"Grams knew what she was doing." He moved a step closer.

"You know J.J. only let's me call him that. Everyone else has to call him John." Adrian could feel his breath softly tickle her face.

"I guess that makes me lucky, than huh?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He looked lost in thought for a second before asking a question. "Why Amabel? Why a name so…different?"

"She's named after my Grams. Her name was Maria Amabel. She helped me out and I just thought that she deserved to have her great granddaughter named after her."

"So, Bella's middle name is Maria?"

"Yup. Why?" Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mouth getting dry.

"Just curious." He leaned forward and touched their lips together. Neither one move, just…felt the others lips on their own.

And as soon as Adrian's eyes fluttered shut, the kiss really started.

She pushed her lips closer to his and he pushed back. Her hands went to his chest and slid up and around his neck. Ricky had loped one arm around her waist to pull her body to his and had a hand in her hair. That soft curly hair. His tongue darted out and licked the seam of her mouth, demanding entrance.

She complied and allowed him to gain access. He plunged into her mouth, her moist, warm mouth drawing him in. The tip of his tongue met hers for the fist time in a long time, and he remembered how skilled it was. Their tongues danced in sweet passion, taking in what was long forgotten.

She pulled away first, panting as was he. Adrian put her head on his chest trying to calm her breathing, but was having a difficult time of it with him this close to her.

"I haven't done that since, well since Bella was conceived." Adrian admitted. She felt the rumble in chest when he chuckled.

"And when was that exactly?"

"…Four years, I think." She knew the exact number of days and months, but if she did that he might realize that Bella was his too.

"Than you and I have been on a dry streak. Wanna fix that?" He asked suggestively. Adrian raised her head to look at him. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss before pulling back. They looked at each other.

Adrian jumped up, her legs winding around his waist. His arms went automatically around her, his hands finding her butt.

It was like being a teenager again. But i nt had something they couldn't place. Need was there, passion, longing, urgency that was there too. What was it? Was it, that finally, both were feeling…_love_?

TBC…

A/N: I bet you all thought it was going to come out in this chapter, huh? Well, its not. So, did you enjoy the kissing? I'm not going to write a sex scene, _but_ if you want one that bad I might, _MIGHT_, write you one if you PM me…The offer won't last long so if you do, just ask…Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Okay someone, **theadventurer**, asked for a smutty scene and since I can't PM him or her, I decided to just post it…I'm sorry if it kinda sucks or really really sucks, I'm new to writing lemons, but you know what they say: 'Practice makes perfect' but my friend says 'Practice makes perfect but no ones perfect so why practice?'…Enjoy and review to me my mistakes on this one… Thank you!

Secret Life of Adrian

He started to her bedroom, thankful that it was on the first floor of this huge house. Ricky pressed his tongue to her lips, again, begging entry. She eagerly complied and his warm tongue explored her mouth. Their lips never left each other but their hands roamed the other's body.

As he stumbled to her room, through the narrow hallways, Adrian ripped his shirt apart, the buttons pinging on the wooden surface of the floor. Smiling against her lips, he laid her gently her down on the silky sheets of her bed. He pushed his body to hers and lifted her tight spaghetti strapped tank top off her stomach.

She slipped his deep green shirt off his broad shoulders. She leaned up and kissed the newly exposed piece of flesh. Ricky grinned at her before her pulled the tank all the way off. Looking down, he realized that she wore no bra underneath the fabric.

Adrian pushed him back before he could make another a move. Her hands deftly opened his button, and his jeans were on the floor in a matter of moments. In a swift movement, his boxers joined them in a pile of unwanted clothes.

He was about to take her sweat pants when she yanked him down onto her body. They both relished the feel of skin against skin. Flesh to flesh, just how they liked it, no barriers. It was a good memory, soon interrupted by Adrian's laughter. Ricky looked at her questionably to which she looked down.

"Miss me that much, Ricky?" Ricky flushed in embarrassment, then smirked and kissed her quickly.

"More than you'll ever know." He whispered before kissing her with more passion. Deciding she was done with foreplay, she reached down and slipped her pants off. Ricky smiled and pushed her back down onto the bed, his hands trailing down her coffee-with-cream skin.

As he grasped her panties in his teeth and pulled them down, she shivered in pleasure. Once at her feet, Ricky kissed back up, skipping over her womanhood. Adrian groaned in displeasure but the groans soon turned into moans as he reached her heaving mounds. He smirked at the sounds the he elicited from her.

Ricky moved his lips to Adrian's neck. She squeaked at the sudden movement and gripped the skin of his back. Her nails dug into his flesh. The abuse of his person, that she did, somehow aroused him more. His lust filled eyes stared deep into hers; he caressed her face with his hands. In a smooth motion, he lowered him-self into her.

Adrian cried out. After four years and some odd days, she was not use to having sex. Never in her life did she ever think that would happen. And his size didn't help at all. Adrian muttered a curse word in Spanish, before closing her eyes.

Ricky kissed her eyelids, waiting for her pain to subside. Her breathing was deep, the tips of her breasts tickling his chest, he had to fight the urge to take her right than and there. He had to wait for her.

She nibbled his ear lobe and Ricky took this as a sign that she was ready. He pushed him-self to the hilt into her. Then he pulled out almost all the way, and then forced him-self back in. He set a smooth rhythm, her cries of the utmost pleasure kept him going.

He relished the feel of her warm, slick walls engulfing him. He slammed into her and her nails clawed his back even more, enough to draw a bit of blood. Ricky could feel her walls spasm, hoping to release the pressure building up.

With a final thrust, her body shook beneath his. He stilled as her walls milked him and the feel of her orgasm sent his into effect. Adrian bit into his shoulder to smother her screams, not wanting to wake up their children.

Ricky let him-self go in her, his seed spurting into her body. He collapsed on top of her.

"Ricky, you're kinda crushing me here." Adrian breathed. He quickly rolled over so they were side by side, arm to arm.

"Well that was…just like old times." Adrian said breaking the silence that over came them. She sat up and got out of the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Well…?"

"What?" Ricky asked confused and propped him-self up on his elbows.

"Get up. I have to take the blanket off." Ricky rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bed to let her do so. Once the blanket was gone and thrown in the laundry shoot, Ricky and Adrian climbed into bed. They laid their heads on pillows and fell asleep on their backs, enjoying the aches they now have.

TBC…

A/N: Okay there it is, I know it's not that long, but hey, gotta start somewhere. Review please…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Wow, that chapter got more positive feedback than I expected…I'm serious, I am honestly and truly surprised by the reviews! Oh and my friend would like me to tell you her and I wrote that a long time ago in math…Weird thing to write, but hey, gotta do something…You would not believe the looks we were getting in class…Priceless…Any who…

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian awoke to the ceiling of her rather large bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place, so what had woke her at four seventeen on a Saturday morning? A twitch next to her brought her attention away from the what and brought it to the who.

Ricky lay next to her, on top of her really. His arm was thrown haphazardly over her waist, his dark head pillowed on her bare breast. She fit his spooning form perfectly, just like she always had, something that, he told her once when she did it to him, made him feel a wordless unease.

She wondered now why he had felt that way, but she figured that it was due to his childhood. His father and what he had done to him.

Another twitch drew her from her thoughts. Adrian peered closely at his face and, for the first time, felt his nails digging into her side as he clenched his fist in an obvious nightmare.

His face, twisted in pain, was covered in sweat. She used her hand, which went under his head and over his back, to stroke his head. She put her other arm to good use and pulled him closer.

When that did nothing she started to talk to him using soothing phrases like; 'You're okay, you're going to be okay' and 'Shhh, shhh, it's okay' and 'I'm here'. She converted her words into her native tongue, and spoke in Spanish.

The Spanish, oddly enough, calmed him down, his grip on her side loosened, but he stayed close to her, not moving his body.

And she didn't mind.

She liked having him that close. She relaxed her arms so they weren't holding him to her anymore, but he pushed his face into her breast, nuzzling it.

"Why'd ya let go?" Ricky's voice slurred, still half asleep. He was looking up at her from under droopy eyelids. Adrian cupped his face in her palm, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. She dropped a kiss on his lips, but briefly.

"Go back to sleep. We have to chase our kids tomorrow remember?" Adrian reminded him. He nodded sleepily and laid his head back down.

She played with a spike on his head, and after making sure he was sleep, she whispered softly, "Even if you don't know Bella's yours."

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry, I had _no_ idea of what to write so, I was winging it…Hey does anyone know Tom's, Grace's brother, girlfriend's name? I was just wondering…To anyone who is reading this, could you help me out? Thanks! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: This is chapter ten! Yay! Now that I got that out of my system, this chapter follows Ricky, you can probably tell by the way the thoughts go and that it's the way he sees her and the kids, you know…And you'll find out some pretty, maybe or maybe not, Ricky things…Good luck!

Secret Life of Adrian

Ricky stared at her alarm clock. Its cold blue numbers glared at him. Eight thirty seven. He knew he would have to get up soon. He couldn't just leave Adrian alone to deal with J.J. and Bella.

Ricky shuddered at her name. _Bella_. He had been awake since he woke up earlier that morning. After he had his nightmare and Adrian had calmed him down. She was so soothing that he couldn't help but stay awake and listen to her breathing.

"_Even if you don't know Bella's yours."_

Her sentence had him thinking all night. Questions ran through his head.

Why hadn't she told him? Did she not think he was worth her daughter? Their daughter? Did she hate him? Was that it? Or was it because he left with Amy, Ben and J.J.?

"_He doesn't know about her. Took off with another woman before I even knew. Not that you have to know anyway."_

He didn't know about her, but he would have wanted to. And 'took off with another woman'? Did she really think that? He was going to take care of his son and be apart of his life, just like he would have done with Bella if she told him.

Ricky pushed him-self off his stomach and onto his knee's. He took in the room. Adrian slept in here every night, alone. Not unless Bella came in here, but she didn't strike him as a sleep-with-the-parent kind of kid.

He heard giggling from the other room which beckoned him to get up. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on before he walked out into the hall. When he reached the end, he turned to the kitchen. As he saw the scene before him, he smiled and leaned up against the doorway.

Even at fifteen till nine, they stood in the kitchen rolling out cookie dough. Bella was sitting on the counter top. J.J. was standing on a chair that was pulled from another room. Adrian had a roller in hand and was rolling the dough, while eating it and giving it to the smaller people in the room.

All three were covered in flour; patches of white were in their hair and over their clothes. But what drew him to the sight before him were their smiles. Their laughter. He had never, in his five years, heard his son laugh that much, especially with a person he didn't know.

He had never seen J.J. smile like he was now. Or Adrian. Their smiles, much like Bella's, reached ear to ear, covering their faces. They all looked so happy, baking and eating raw cookie dough.

He listened carefully, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"-id he really?" Adrian had said, but Ricky missed the first part of the sentence.

Bella and J.J. nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bella said.

"And then Steve looked around and he didn't see them in the picture!" J.J. exclaimed.

"Well, did he find them?" Adrian asked looking at them curiously, looking at each of them.

"Only when we told him." J.J. said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Did he say thank you?" Adrian questioned popping another piece of dough in his mouth.

"I think." J.J. said looking up.

"He did!" Bella said matter-of-factly. Adrian rolled her eyes and looked down at the dough.

"I think we're ready. Are you guys?" Both nodded, the smiles once again spreading across their faces.

Adrian moved away from them, only after telling them to be careful, and had gotten some cookie cutters in all different shapes. Ricky decided to take the opportunity to make him-self known.

Walking into the room he said, "Hey, do I get to cut out some?" J.J. grinned at his father.

"Of course Daddy. Here." J.J. handed Ricky a cookie cutter and Ricky looked at it.

It was an 'A'.

Ricky eyed his son.

"You trying to tell me something here, Jay?" Ricky asked. He shrugged and went back to cutting. Ricky pushed his shape into the dough and then pulled it out, along with the doughy letter 'A'.

He placed it on a tray with a few others before he pulled Adrian away. Once out of earshot from the children, but they could still see them, Ricky spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrian looked confused as his eyes bore into hers.

"Tell you…?" She left the question hanging hoping he would fill in the blanks.

And he did.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bella is my daughter?"

TBC…

A/N: Okay, its nine forty seven and I have to be in bed by ten or bad things start to happen. Thank you all for telling me her name, Tom's girlfriend that is. Tammy, I'll remember that. Thank you Ashley, Ziva4eva and Mary! That will save me a lot of precious time when I'm writing, I don't know if I'm going to put her in, even if briefly. Nice to know. Thank you for reading and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: I want to take this moment to say thank you to all my reviewers, and no this is not the last chapter, I just feel like people need to be appreciated and what better way than half way through the story? Any who, Adrian and Ricky argue kinda a lot in this chapter and yes Ricky storms off without J.J., just clearing that up now, and now! ACTION!

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian was sure her heart skipped a beat. Shock coursed through her veins as he asked her why she hadn't told him about Bella.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to brush it off.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't act dumb. I know you're not." Ricky's voice was calm, even, but inside his anger was swelling and her doing this didn't help it at all.

Adrian narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and turning her eyes downward.

"How'd you find out?" She asked finally after a long pause.

"You. Last night." He clarified when her head snapped up to look at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You were-"

"Not as asleep as you thought." Ricky answered a little bitterly.

"Ricky-" Again she was cut off by his angry words.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me? Was I not good enough for her? For you? Do you hate me? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"It's not like that! I was going to tell you!"

"When? When she was so old that _she_ had grey hair?"

"No! When she asked me I was going to tell her."

"And if she never asked?"

"Her fifth birthday." Adrian said quietly.

"What?"

"On her fifth birthday I was going to tell her if she didn't ask, but-"

"But what? Did you change your mind because I'm here?" She glared at him.

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"Than what? What were you going to say?"

"That I should tell you because you were here!"

"Why? Figured I won't care? I got a news flash for you: I do!"

"No! She asked last night and I told her that I'd tell her today, _after_ I told you!"

"Why didn't you tell me when you got pregnant?" Ricky asked his voice filled with hurt, anger and sadness. Adrian glanced into the kitchen where the kids were happily cutting out animals, shapes and other misfit items.

"Because of J.J." She answered.

"You're blaming a _five_ year old? You're shallower than I thought." Adrian shot him a look.

"Not blaming. For his sake, I didn't tell you. When I found out I was pregnant with Bella, I was going to tell you, but another thought hit me: What about John?"

"I could have been a father to the both of them." Adrian shook her head ruefully, a small, bitter smile on her face.

"You don't get it, do you? Amy, she would have been so pissed to realize I was there, let alone _pregnant_ with _your_ baby. She would have smeared your name and if I had told you, J.J. might hate you as much as Amy does. I mean, I was with her for less than two minutes and I could _feel_ the anger and hatred coming off of her."

"But-"

"Let me finish. It was one child or the other. And I could stop Bella from hating you. I can't do that for J.J. Amy hates you so much that finding out you were spending less time with your son to be with my daughter? She would have gone over the edge. She hates me that much I know and it doesn't help that I threw that 'I was pregnant at fifteen' thing of hers in her face by telling her I was pregnant at eighteen."

"What would you have told Bella? About me and J.J.?"

"That her father's name was Ricky Underwood and she had a half brother named John Juergens. That her father was a man with mistakes that he was determined to get past and a troubled past that he won't talk about. That he didn't know about her because I didn't tell him."

"What if she hated you for it? Keeping it from her like you did?"

"I would take it as punishment for not telling her, but hope she got over it."

"I can't believe you would do this." He ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to clear his thoughts. He then shook his head and headed for the door.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with this. I have to go." He opened the door and walked out.

"But what about-"

"I'll be back later." And he was gone.

A/N: I'm sorry it's late again and I gotta go to sleep. My mom got a job! I was so freaking happy! Still am! I am also tired and want to wish my friend and cousin, Courtney (Insert last name I can't spell) a very happy birthday! She's very special to me and I hope every Birthday she has after this one will be happy as well! Any way gotta go! Review please! Bye…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' No Ownage...

Summery: This Is Five Years after the Current Episodes... Adrian, Ricky, Amy, Ben, Grace, Jack and everyone graduated... Adrian has a pretty big secret that only Grace and Jack know...

A/N: Hey, sorry about taking so long. I had spring break and I was kinda out, doing things…Well, watching Gilmore Girls, 'cause it's AWESOME!! Any way, here is chapter…twelve I believe…Enjoy!

Secret Life of Adrian

Adrian covered her mouth with her hand and slid down the wall behind her. She hadn't felt this emotionally bad since her mother had kicked her out. Since Ricky left her the first time. Since meeting her father for the first time, only to realize he didn't want her.

It hurt.

A lot.

Like stab in the heart kind of bad.

Tears slipped down her cheeks to her utter dismay. Adrian swiped at her face furiously when she heard foot steps coming toward her.

"Mommie" and "Adrian" were heard and she looked up into their brown eyes.

With a melancholy smile, Adrian took their hands in hers.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Meanwhile, Ricky swerved to avoid the car in front of him. He didn't know where to go, who to go to. What would he say?

Who would talk to him no matter what?..._Grace!_ Ricky thought and turned the steering wheel, making a sharp turn.

He yanked the keys out of the ignition, ran up the walk, his feet pounding the pavement, and he knocked on the door repeatedly until Grace opened the door.

A look of worry was etched on her face.

"Ricky? What's wrong?" She asked in that sweet way that she did.

"Did you know?" He wasn't going to wait for an invitation and walked into the house.

"Know what?" Grace asked shutting the door and going over to him as he paced in the living room.

"You know 'what'! That Bella was- _is_ my daughter." Grace's eyes widened.

"She told you? Bella asked? When?" Grace bombarded him with questions.

"Last night." Suddenly Grace looked around.

"Hey, where's John?"

"I left him there when she told me." Ricky absentmindedly told her, but winced knowing how she would react.

But she surprised him.

"You know Adrian is going to tell them." This time Ricky's eyes opened wider.

"What!? How do you know that?"

"Because I know Adrian."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I gotta go…Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, wow, I really haven't done this one in a while, but a few people are kicking me in the butt to get me going on this again. I was going to end it with this chapter, but I realized I didn't want to. So enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_.

Secret Life of Adrian

"She wouldn't. Adrian…" Ricky stared at Grace for a moment longer when realization shone in his eyes. "She would. Oh god, why?" Ricky had no idea why he was upset, he should be happy that Adrian was okay with telling their children-

"Adrian has been keeping this in for a long time. Maybe she just needed to get it out. Are you worried about what Amy's going to think? Is that why you're acting like this?" Grace questioned, worry clouded in her eyes.

"I, I have to go. I have to go. I have to talk to her." He stumbled out of the house, dazed with the new found information. He vaguely heard Grace call his name, but he kept walking going for his car. A hand grabbed him, turning him around in a half circle.

"Ricky, let me drive you." Grace watched him, her eyes catching his and holding them. He saw the concern and conceded that it would better than him driving. Grace slowly pulled him to the green car she drove.

The drive was silent, Ricky deep in thought.

_I am happy that Adrian is telling Bella, but J.J.? Why am I so angry about that? Before Adrian left, before I left, J.J. was a baby, but he stuck to her like, like a son would to his mother. I know Amy loves J.J., but she's overwhelmed. When she wasn't there, Adrian was. I am happy. Adrian is a mother to J.J. just like she's a mother to Bella._

_Maybe…Maybe I'm scared about what Amy's going to think. That Amy might take his son away. Adrian was right. This wasn't just them, it was Bella and J.J. Amy would take J.J. because he had another child, not just another child, but Adrian's child._

Ricky dropped his head; he had no right to yell like he did. Adrian was thinking of the family that came before her, she didn't want their family to fall apart.

"Isn't that Amy's car?" Grace's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up. Sure enough, Amy's expedition was parked half way in Adrian's drive way.

"Shit!" He jumped from Grace's car when she drove close enough to the house.

"Ricky!" She shouted after him. Ricky knew she was mad that he got out of the car with her stopping it, but Adrian, Amy and the kids were in there with no one to be the mediator. He reached the open front door when the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh in a thunderous clap met his ears.

He ran though the door way, hearing the slapping sound repeating again and again and again. He followed the sound until he reached the living room.

Amy stood in the center of the room, facing Adrian, her back to him. Adrian's cheeks were bright red, once cheek had a little cut from Amy's nails slicing her skin. Adrian's face was whipped to one side, and when she looked at Amy, whipped the other way.

The children were no where in sight.

"He is _my _son. You can't have him!" Amy's harsh whispers caught in his ears. Why wasn't Adrian fighting back?

"I'm not trying to-" Adrian was cut off as Amy's hand caught her face again. The Latina clenched her fists, restraining the urge to let it fly into the younger woman's face.

"Ricky is mine. He was mine first. Just because you got pregnant with his bastard child, doesn't mean after all these years you can take Ricky away from his baby." Another slap echoed in the air.

"You have Ben, you don't need Rick-"

"Yes, I need them both. If you have Ricky, who's going to help me with money? And raising John?"

"Ben, your husband, remember?" Amy raised her arm back, gaining momentum to let her open hand drop on Adrian's face. It was inches from her face before Ricky caught it. Amy jumped, releasing a gasp and looked back to see her son's father.

"R-Ricky. What are you doing here?" Ricky glared daggers at her and yanked her arm, pulling her away as Grace, who walked in around the 'Ricky is mine' thing, helped Adrian sit and checked her out.

In the kitchen, where Ricky brought Amy, he let her go and paced back and forth. Amy watched him, following his movements, not moving, not speaking.

"Ricky-" He held his hands up.

"What, _what_ possessed you to show up at _her_ house and beat her?" Amy crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I didn't _beat_ her; she and I were having a discussion-"

"A discussion? A _discussion_?! She was bleeding, because you were hitting her-"

"She's trying to steal my son from me!"

"She's not trying to take J.J. from you!" Ricky shouted at her. "You're being stupid, stupid and childish!"

"I am not! I'm protecting my family!"

"No, your trying to take what you think it yours! I'm not yours!"

"I can take John away and never let him see you again." Ricky shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"You can't, remember? You, me, and Ben went to court and you signed the papers that said you can't take him away from me without my consent. I can call the police if you even think of moving him any where." Amy narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot.

"That is not true!"

"Is too, Amy, is too. I knew that one day you were going to get angry at me and try to pull this type of shit on me." She shook her head and spun on a heel. "You should apologize." Amy turned back around, shock etched in her features.

"What?! Me? Tell that home wreaker that I'm _sorry_? No thank you."

"So could sue you for assault, you know?" Amy stared at him wide-eyed.

"She wouldn't. I mean, I could counter-sue."

"She never lifted a hand. Not from what I can see. The judge would laugh in your face."

"I'm leaving. Keep John. But I want him back soon." She walked off and this time Ricky let her. He shook his head, and in his mind suggested anger management. With a deep breath, he stepped into the living room.

Grace held a wet cloth to Adrian's injured cheek. She winced every time the Christian woman pushed the hand towel harder to the wound. Hand prints could be seen on the Latina's visible cheek making Ricky mentally cringe.

"How she doing?" Ricky asked Grace in a soft voice. Grace and Adrian looked up, Grace's eyes curious, wondering, worried, and Adrian's painful, hard, and a twinge of sorrow.

"Well, no need for stitches, it's just a clean cut and her cheeks are going to bruise, but she's fine. I have to go back home, unless you need me?" Grace looked at Adrian who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks Grace." The blonde smiled and rose to her feet.

"Anytime. Bye Adrian, bye Ricky." They waited till she left the house and heard her car start and drive away before looking at each other.

"So…" Adrian breathed, blowing a breath of air from her mouth into an invisible puff of carbon dioxide. Ricky sat in the armless chair next to her and looked at the hand that replaced Grace's in holding the cloth.

"What happened Adrian?" He asked her, his own voice gentle. She looked down, silky hair falling creating a curtain around her face. He surveyed the room, his eyes narrowing as he realized what was missing.

"Where are the kids?"

"I told them to go up stairs when Amy showed up. I don't want to scar Bella or J.J. more than he has been by her." Adrian sat up and fell back on the back of the chair and eyed the ceiling. Ricky took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Good. I'm glad. Thank you. What happened with Amy?" She swallowed hard and titled her head so her eyes gazed into his.

"She knocked on the door and I let her in, she seemed fine at the time. J.J. and Bella, they were in the kitchen, watching _Blue's Clues_. Amy, she wanted to know about Bella. At first she was nice about it, but when I said she didn't need to know. She started yelling about how she needed to know who would knock me up, something like that.

"J.J. walked in, Bella right behind him, and when Amy saw him, she was surprised. She asked him why he was there. And he told her he was playing with his little sister and she just lost it. When she started to advance on me, I told the kids to play up in Bella's room. She started hitting me and I just…took it." Her gaze fell down. Ricky rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in an effort to comfort her.

"Why?"

"I think…I think somewhere in me I knew that if I hit her, even for self defense, I could lose my baby and I wasn't willing to risk that." The crack in her voice pulled at his heartstrings. "She's all I have."

"What about Grace?" He inquired.

"I know I have her, but she has Jack and her family. Bella is the only family I have besides my father and I don't think I could face him if I lost my Amabel." Ricky lifted Adrian up and scooted her into his lap. She buried her face in his chest and he rubbed her back.

"It's okay Adrian. It's okay. I'm here, I won't leave you. I promise, I won't."

TBC…

A/N: Wow, that turned out _way_ different then I expected…I kinda hate how I made Amy, but I love it because after John called Adrian 'Mommie', in that one episode, I think that Amy would hold onto that anger she felt and after years of that building up, she would _attempt_ to beat Adrian up.


End file.
